It is known to slide a spring element over a waste-heat-generating component and its heat sink to press the two together to assure reliable heat transfer between them. This sliding motion exerts shear forces on the components, which may damage or displace them, sometimes causing their terminal wires to snap off. It is also known to rivet or screw the electrical components on the cooling element. This has the disadvantage that a lot of material is required, a lot of labor is used in the fastening process, and the height of the overall structure increases, leading to a larger overall control device.